The Greatest Treasure
by SuperNeos2
Summary: AU. Kendall, James, and Carlos are a close knit group of treasure hunters who are considered the best in the business. They've had many action-packed and life threatening adventures over the years; so their next job doesn't raise too many concerns. That all changes when Logan Mitchell, a sassy T.V. reporter, decides to tag along. Based on the Uncharted Series.


****Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

**AN: Yeah, really funny story with the history of this fic. I took it down once to make it better and then took it down a second time because I had to rewrite it after losing everything. I lost everything with this story, plans, outlines, dialogue, and along with my muse for it. So I took it down for a second time, rewrote the first chapter word for word to get my mojo back and am back here for a THIRD time. I'm praying and hoping to God that I don't lose anything with this story again or else I will flip.**

**Anyway, this is the last time I will put this chapter up and I still hope you are onboard. I will advance with the plot of this story. I will finish it because I am aiming for this story to be my best one yet! Hope you all will enjoy and keep on reading despite all the problems I had with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-

James Diamond wiped down the counter to his bar, watching as his friend Carlos Garcia flirted with a regular as she was about to leave. Closing time was here, much to James' displeasure, and it was time to pack it in for the night. He enjoyed having people come to his bar. It was the only full-time business that he and the guys had that didn't involve sticking their necks out for ungrateful bastards or for the desire for adventure that was in all of them. Diamond Bar also happened to be one of the most well-known bars in Central America due to James' father being a well-known member of a music group that was well known in the 70's. James never bothered to listen to his father when he talked about his band despite having a love for music. It was kind hard to when your dad didn't really give you the light of day when you were a child and some times took his anger of low audiences and tour switches out on you. James thought that his dad giving him the bar when he died would help what bond he hoped to have by the end of his life with his son. Now in his late 20's, James could honestly say that giving him the bar didn't do anything to help him see his dad in a different light. His mother had asked for him to appreciate his father's inheritance of the bar and James, loving his mother to death, agreed to appreciate all that came with the bar that he currently sat in. Didn't mean he was gonna love his dad any more than he felt like he had to. No way.

James watched Carlos take a seat in front of him, giving a fake look of depression. "Bartender! Hit me!" he waved the cup that James was about to clean in a overly dramatic fashion before he placed it back down, switching the depression look with one of mischief. "Ah, I'm just messing with you." Carlos punched him lightly in the shoulder, causing James to roll his eyes, a smirk plastered on his face.

Carlos Garcia was his best friend. The two of them had grown up in the same town together of Columbia. Carlos was an only child and had only his father to look after him after his mother died of an unknown illness, living a life with little to no female interaction. James wondered how he was bi and not just full-blown gay like he was. The two were the same side of the same coin with their energy and charisma so it was easy for them to bond and become friends. Their favorite pastime together was treasure hunting. When they were in their early teens, they both took an interest in treasure hunting after hearing about all the kinds of treasure and gold that was out there in the world just waiting to be found. Carlos had declared that he was gonna be the best treasure hunter in the world and had gone to work to making his body fit to handle the tasks that were ahead for him. James had tagged along with him and after months of working hard, the two were in great shape for the beginning stages of treasure hunting. Carlos had scoured them their first deal nine years ago when they were twenty, having a way with people, which led to the addition of the third member of their trio.

"I saw you working over that girl over there." James elbowed him playfully, Carlos rolling his eyes at his friend's intrusiveness. "Gonna have some fun?"

"Nah." Carlos shook his head. "Maybe if we wouldn't have such a big job in a couple days. You know me. Gotta save my energy for another round of dodging bullets and booby-trapped palaces and caverns." He nonchalantly sipped on the whiskey James set down in front of him. "Another day in the life of 'The Three Musketeers'." Carlos glanced to the shut door just a little ways from the counter of the bar labeled 'Artifacts'. "What the hell is he doing in there?"

James set the dishrag down behind the counter before hopping over the counter to take a seat on the stool next to Carlos. He ignored Carlos looking at him in slight disappointment at his actions. Carlos never liked James jumping over the counter when he could simply just walk around like a normal person and take a seat, boasting about how their parkour skills should be used only when they were treasure hunting. James didn't care. It was his bar. He could do what he wanted to do.

James sipped on his cup of whiskey that he poured. "By my guess, after the incident a few weeks ago; he's cleaning off the amulet of any prints and marks that could remind him of 'The Pirates'." James made small quotation marks with his fingers. "Says how they don't deserve to have their DNA all over something as 'awesome' and 'amazing' as the amulet." James shrugged, twirling the remote control to his T.V. in his other hand.

Carlos laughed, "He needs to calm down. He takes this shit more seriously than any of us." He finished the cup before pouring another one.

"I don't blame him. Unlike us, he didn't have any other options growing up. I could've followed in my dad's footsteps and become a musician. You could've followed in your dad's and become a cop if you wanted to. But him? Treasure hunting is all that he knows. That and History. Those are the only two things that he really knows and understands." James reminisced as he pressed the power button on the remote, turning on the small T.V. that was above the mirror set behind the counter. James frowned at the bloodstain on it. "Still have yet to get that clean."

"We've been so damn busy lately that this is the first time that we've had a drink together in ages." Carlos held the small cup of whiskey up, James clicking his against Carlos' before they downed them together. "If he sees us drinking whiskey-"

"Who cares?" James adjusted the bottle so the label pointed perfectly in the direction of the closed door. "If he's gonna be a pansy about a type of drink then he can just deal with it like the man he is. I'm not gonna stop drinking my favorite drink just because Mr. Badass Treasure Hunter can't handle the sight of whiskey." James viciously sipped the drink while staring pointedly at the closed door, which should be opening up any minute.

Carlos laughed, turning his cup upside down and placing it on the counter; showing that he was done for the night. He leaned over the counter, staring at the bloodstain that was on the mirror. "Can't blame him for hating whiskey." Carlos traced the outline of the bloodstain with his index finger. "He has a traumatic memory that involves it."

"Last time I leave him in charge of the bar," James had remembered strolling back into his bar one night to find two bodies on his floor and a stain behind the counter on the mirror and his idiot of a friend standing in the middle of it all. James didn't blame him, but he wasn't leaving him in charge of the bar again. If Carlos couldn't watch the place, then James did it himself.

Carlos glanced at the T.V. that hung over the display of many whiskey and beer bottles. He wasn't particularly interested in the show that they were watching. James only watched because of the attractive man that hosted the show. He watched now though, because in less than seventy-two hours, he was gonna have to deal with the man on a personal level. Carlos turned his head to see James smiling drunkenly at the T.V., laughing and waving to the small monitor like if the man behind it could see and hear him. Carlos felt pity for the host of 'Uncharted Territories'. If James was like this now, then Carlos honestly couldn't wait to see how he would act after seeing the host in person. There would be flirting, winking, and so much more shit that Carlos was getting annoyed just thinking about it.

He might've not met him yet, but Carlos felt extreme pity for Logan Mitchell and was already thinking of ways to lower James' flirting so it didn't get to borderline creepy and stalker-like.

The door to the artifacts room opened, a tall blonde man appearing out of it. A silver ring dangled from his neck as he smoothed out the edges of his favorite green t-shirt. His green eyes caught glimpse of the whiskey and instantly frowned.

He looked immediately to James. "Not cute, James." He glared warningly at him, silently saying that if the bottle didn't disappear within the next five seconds, he was going to slam it over James' head.

James smiled innocently, the whiskey running through his system making it really hard for him to act all smartass-like. "Hey Kendall, how ya doin' buddy?" James slurred the words out, taking the bottle of whiskey and pouring another cup into the small silver cylinder that he held in his hands. "Here. Sit. Have a drink with your ol' pal James."

Kendall Knight-Drake rolled his eyes, shoving away the cup of whiskey that James offered him. He instead took the seat behind the counter like a bartender would and examined all of the treasures that he allowed to be on display for people to see. Born into an abusive family, Kendall was taken into the orphanage of Cartagena around the age of five, where he was raised by the nuns of Sr. Francis Boys' Home to learn how to speak German, Spanish, Latin, and just about every other language out there along with the history of basically the entire world. Kendall had taken more interest in History than in any other subject he was forced to learn, admiring the stories that were told and the artifacts that were made and discovered around the world; fueling his dream of becoming a treasure hunter. It was during sometime during the orphanage that Kendall had discovered that he was the heir to Sr. Francis Drake himself, adding on the man's last name to his own name of Kendall Knight. After making this discovery and hearing that Francis Drake's belongings were being shown in an exhibit at the same place James and Carlos were working their first treasure stealing gig, Kendall had taken precautions to get the ring that he was currently wearing around his neck. Kendall had raised a bunch of hell for only being fifteen at the time and thought it was worth it. He got the ring and two new guardians in the form of James Diamond and Carlos Garcia after seeing his skill and potential and deciding to take him under their wing.

Kendall opened a bottle of water after rejecting James' offer of a drink for the nineteenth time. "No thanks, Drunky; I got my relaxation right here." Kendall sipped the water, giving a cool smirk to James after the latter pouted and finished his whiskey.

"I liked you better when you were that snot-nosed little brat that we met ten years ago. You were more fun and willing back then." James whined dramatically, the overflow of whiskey getting him all riled up and emotional.

"Nine years to be accurate."

"No one likes a smartass, Kenny." He whined his name with a long emphasis on the last syllable of his nickname for him. James glanced to the T.V. again, mooning over the figure of twenty-six-year-old Logan Mitchell. "Hey guys? Isn't Logan sooooo hot?" he giggled like a school girl, the one sure fire sign that he was as hammered as a nail in a wooden house. "I swear, he's probably the hottest guy on the planet."

"And that's what you said about Jett." Carlos reminded, Kendall wincing at the reminder of the man that was out to get him after what happened a few weeks ago. Kendall declared that after the incident with Jett and the amulet, he wasn't taking requests from strangers again. Kendall wouldn't lie and say that the angry look on his face wasn't worth the interrogation and beating that he had received for punking out of the deal and keeping the amulet for himself. That… and he just wanted to dick Jett out on a job like Kendall knew he attempted to do to him one time. He beat Jett to the punch and remembered the angry look on his face as he was picked up by James and Carlos in the seaplane that James had purchased a few years back, it being referred to as 'His Baby'. Kendall decided after nearly being killed by someone he could call a friend that he was done taking jobs from people. He did things now for him and for his guardians. No one else mattered to him.

So it pained him that he had to suck up to Logan Mitchell to fund for an expedition that he really wanted to do. He finally figured out what the numbers on his ring meant. They were coordinates off of the coast of Panama. James and Carlos were shocked about that, but they were thrilled because of the opportunity that they were presented. If these coordinates meant something, which Kendall insisted was the coffin of his ancestor, then the three of them will get their names in the history book. They had small jobs that were thrilling and fun, but they were sure of this being their first real big adventure after meeting. It was like what Kendall quoted from his ancestor the night he figured out the coordinates:

"There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory."

This Panama journey would be the start to the true glory of 'The Three Musketeers'.

James frowned, "So? I thought Logan was hot way before I met Jett, so ha!" he flipped Carlos off, who flipped him off right back. James turned to Kendall. "So… Kendall? How did you get hottie to help you with the expedition?" James was curious. He was curious at how Kendall managed to get Logan Mitchell of 'Uncharted Territories' to help fund for an expedition that was based on a long shot and he was curious at how he got in contact with Logan. James knew that Kendall better have given Logan his number or else he was gonna let Kendall's head roll.

Kendall smirked, "I worked up a deal. A deal that had Logan there paying for the entire fund as long as I got a permit." James and Carlos were appalled. Kendall laughed. "A secret between us… I have no permit."

Of course he didn't.

"I feel kinda bad for lying, but I need to get what's inside this coffin. If I do, then we'll have the map to untold fortunes." He held his hands out dramatically, painting the invisible picture for his friends to figure out. Kendall was giddy with excitement. "After this, I'm pretty sure that if we want to, we'll never have to hunt again… Although I'm still gonna do it, we'll have enough money to set us up for life." Kendall wasn't into treasure hunting for the money. He was into treasure hunting for the adventure and thrill that came with the hobby. His childhood was boring and pale until he met James and Carlos and wanted to fill in the gap that he had been left with. That… and because nothing was more fun than finding mythological treasures with booby traps waiting to kill you at any turn. The adrenaline was great.

Carlos snickered, causing Kendall to look at him in confusion. "That's what you said about the Amber Seal…" Kendall frowned at the reminder of one of their first jobs. Carlos just didn't know how to let shit go. Sure Kendall might've gotten the wrong information and messed up a lot of the gunfights that they were stuck in, but it was one of their first jobs. He was naturally gonna screw things up. They might've not had a lot of treasure, but they did walk away and to Kendall- sometimes that was enough.

James took a break from eyeballing Logan to pitch him. "And The Golden Abyss…" Again, another job that they didn't let go. It was the first one that Kendall did on his own after meeting Carlos and James. He messed up and had to call in James and Carlos for backup after almost getting murdered by someone who, like Jett, Kendall considered to be a friend. Kendall realized that he was horrible at making new friends that weren't James and Carlos. That was why he wasn't gonna try and work what ever charm it was that he had that drew people to him over on Logan. After this job, he didn't want to see him again other than on T.V. The last thing he needed was Logan pulling out a gun and holding it to his back like he had been so many other times in the past.

Kendall folded his arms and pouted. "You guys are asses."

Carlos and James smirked, taking the compliment with pride.

…

On a sunny afternoon off the coast of Panama, two men were standing on a boat with a hook being lowered into the ocean as the two looked on; both wearing diving suits. The shorter brunette was holding a video camera and the taller blonde was leaning over the railing, waiting for whatever was down there to come back up.

"That was it?" the brunette asked, excitement clear in his voice as he started recording.

The blonde nodded, drops of water falling from his hair as he did. Once he heard the crank of the hook stop moving, he started to turn the lever to pull the object in the ocean back up.

"That coffin is Francis Drake's, right? His body is in there?"

The blonde shook his head. "Not his body… But there is something inside that was declared long gone." The hook that he sent down there came back up, a coffin being pulled along for the ride. A smirk of triumph made its way on his face. "Bingo, baby; here we go." He turned away and jogged past the brunette to get the crowbar situated by the door to inside the boat.

"Mr. Knight-" the brunette started to speak before the blonde raised a hand to cut him off.

"I'm sure I told you about a dozentimes by now in the past few days since we met, don't call me Mr. Knight. I prefer my first name, Kendall, or 'Kendall The Magnificent Treasure Hunting Badass'." He waved both hands in the air as he imagined the self-proclaimed title in front of his eyes.

"I'll call you Kendall," the brunette rolled his eyes as he kept recording with the camera, capturing Kendall's movements as he picked up the crowbar and started jogging back to the coffin.

"Has anyone told you you're a buzzkill, Logie?" Kendall smirked at the way his face fell from behind the camera. If only the audience of this guy's T.V. show can see their host embarrassed at being called a buzzkill.

"It's Logan… and my step-brother has called me that once or twice." Logan admitted.

"Smart man," Kendall unstrapped the hook from the coffin as the sharp metal point resided back into its original position over the side of the boat.

"Actually, I'm the smart one of my family." Logan smiled in pride at the reveal of his IQ. He always liked that he was the smart one of his family, it being one of the only things that he had going for him in his life when he was younger. It was because of his IQ that he got his T.V. show: Uncharted Territories. Not the best name, but the show was actually really good and fun to do. He got to travel and see places that were thought to be lost, hence the name, and share them with people globally.

Logan Mitchell was the only born child of his parents, his mother dying in childbirth; which broke his dad to the point where he became extremely overprotective of Logan. Logan was interested in working on architecture in his youth, but after thinking about it after an interview for a position on a building job, Logan decided to put his knowledge out there to share with others and give them knowledge. He was given this opportunity when his step-mother, whom his father married ten years prior, gave him a good word for her television station as they were looking for someone to host a show about architecture and lost civilizations. He appreciated his step-mom's work and was glad to be working for her. He liked the pay, which he mostly gave to his step-brother and his family after his first-born niece was diagnosed with cancer seven months prior. It broke his heart that the seven-year-old was really sick so young. That was why he was really invested in the job he had now. If Kendall was right, then he would be getting a lot of pay and his niece needed it, his step-brother and sister-in-law not having high enough incomes to pay for the therapy and treatments themselves. Logan found one of his hands reaching out to his wallet where he had a picture of his step-brother, his wife, and his four kids. He loved them so much that he would do anything for them. That included working with a guy like Kendall Knight-Drake.

"Really…?" Kendall looked Logan up and down as he examined him. He shrugged, going to work on opening the coffin. "I don't see it."

Logan's face fell once again behind the camera, grateful that his audience couldn't see how he looked after getting insulted for the second time in two minutes. He was sure he looked flabbergasted.

He watched as Kendall repeatedly stuck the crowbar inside the coffin, yanking and pulling with a grunt each time.

"Are you sure you wanna defile your ancestor's remains with a crowbar?"

Kendall Knight-Drake looked up from the coffin and smirked for the camera, it being his best feature besides his eyebrows. "You make it sound dirty…" he looked back down, continuing his work. "And besides, I thought you and your 'smart' mind didn't believe me."

Logan rolled his eyes, "My 'smart' mind and I did some research and Francis Drake never had children according to every book with his name in it."

Kendall shrugged, "History can be wrong you know. Not everyone's gonna know everything. You of all people should know that." Logan nodded. He had a point. "And besides…" the sound of the coffin lid coming off made Kendall smile. "You can't defile an empty coffin."

Kendall moved the lid off of the coffin and examined the compartments inside of the coffin. Like he said, Francis Drake's body wasn't inside the coffin; only a book, rocks, and a bunch of seaweed were inside.

Logan looked inside in fascination. "I read that he was buried here over 400 years ago."

Kendall grinned, "Nope. Just like I told you, his body's not here." Kendall pushed away the seaweed that was inside to grab the book that rested on the bottom of the coffin. He flipped through the pages and let loose a chuckle. "Hello beautiful." After all his time of searching, he finally found the one thing that can lead to the biggest find of his life. Kendall's found little things here and there, but nothing as great as what this book can lead him to. He was the best treasure hunter in the world. If anyone can find this, it's him and his two partners, James and Carlos. No one else can know, as there'll be every third-rate treasure hunter out there trying to race them to this treasure. Plus… it was a family book. It was for him and his family only.

"Come on; hold the book up so people can see."

Kendall pressed his palm against the lid of the camera. "No. The deal was for a coffin, that's it."

Logan glared at him. "I'm pretty sure what's inside the coffin qualifies as part of the coffin, Mr. Knight."

Kendall didn't bother to call him out on calling him that. He needed to put out the fuse of Mr. Logan Mitchell here before it became too much to handle and he abandoned ship and Logan called the authorities or something. He couldn't have that.

"You got your story, honey; be happy."

Logan stopped recording and set the camera down by a case Kendall had on top of a bunch of crates. "Listen here Treasure Hunting Badass," the last word was said in obvious sarcasm. "You signed a contract and in that contract, it was written that Iget to record the coffin, and that includes what's inside it. Plus, if my show hadn't funded this, you wouldn't even be out here."

Kendall laughed at the fierceness of Logan, finding it to be cute. He was gay of course. Having been so all his life and didn't care. It was part of who he was and he loved everything about himself, no matter how small or big. It was a part of his Treasure Hunting image and if he had to be gay to be the best, he would be gay.

He stopped laughing when he glanced over Logan's shoulder, turning serious for the first time all day. He held a finger to Logan's lips, "Can you hold that thought a minute?" he jogged over to the walkie-talkie he had by his case and picked it up. "Uh, James, Carlos, we got a bit of a problem here. Pick me up ASAP."

"What're you-?" Logan looked behind him and saw what Kendall meant by problem, growing frightened as he looked further out the sea.

A bunch of smaller boats with a bunch of people on it were heading over here… And they didn't look happy.

"Who're they?" Logan asked, turning back to see Kendall working on opening the case by his camera.

"Ummm… Pirates?" Kendall fidgeted with the lock on the case, asking himself why he put it on in the first place.

"Pirates?"

"Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners… at least not male prisoners."

Logan could piece together what these 'pirates' did with their male prisoners, or their male problems so to speak since Kendall here said they don't take male prisoners.

"Shouldn't we call the authorities or something?"

Kendall laughed nervously, "That would be a good idea, except we don't exactly have a permit to be here." He opened the lock and opened the case, two guns inside with some ammo.

Logan was more shocked at the lack of a permit than the weapons that Kendall was messing with. "What?"

"So if we don't want to end up in a Panamanian jail, we should probably handle this ourselves." Kendall held the two weapons as the pirate gang got closer to his and Logan's boat.

Logan was pacing back and forth nervously as he yanked on his hair a little bit. "What's worse?"

"You obviously never been in a Panamanian jail," Kendall shuddered at the memory before he held one gun to Logan. "Do you know how to use one of these?" It didn't matter if he knew or didn't know. If Mr. Smarty Pants here wanted to live, he was gonna have to learn fast. Kendall wasn't gonna play guardian angel to someone he barely knew.

Logan nervously took the weapon. "Yeah, it's like a camera…" he obviously never held a gun before. "You just point and shoot, right?"

"Good boy," Kendall ruffled his hair in praise, Logan smacking it away angrily. Even in the midst of possible death, this Kendall Knight-Drake still laughed and made jokes. Kendall turned the safety off, Logan copying his moves as he turned to Logan and smiled in what Logan thought to be a mix of fear and excitement.

"Here we go."

"How did they find us out here?" Logan asked Kendall as the blonde patiently waited for the pirates to arrive to them. He stood a little ways to Logan's right with his gun held in his hand, that stupid smirk that Logan had been seeing all day never reappearing on his face.

"These guys have been tailing me for weeks, thought I lost them." Kendall moved his index finger over the trigger of his gun as the pirates' boats came to a stop by his and Logan's much bigger boat.

"They look pissed." Logan observed as three pirates jumped off of their boat and started swimming over to their boat. "What the hell did you do to piss them off?" he turned to see that smirk of Kendall's return as he recalled why they were after him. He looked so damn prideful and proud of what he did that it made Logan nervous as to what it was, but the smirk on his face did look cute.

Kendall shrugged indifferently. As much as he would love to brag to this stranger over one of his many accomplishments, he knew that there wasn't time to do so. Maybe afterward if he still wanted to know he'll tell him, but first things first… time to kick some pirate ass.

"It's kind of a long story," he said as he ran over and threw one of the three pirates back overboard to the ocean. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually gonna be of some use?" he asked as he started brawling with the second pirate that climbed onboard.

Logan came face-to-face with the third guy, who gave him a toothy grin as he casually strolled closer to him, cracking his knuckles as he did. This guy was almost twice Logan's size and the shorter man laughed nervously as he started backing away, forgetting all about the gun in his hands.

"Hey there, big fella." He could feel the shit starting to fall from his pants as the man got closer. "Say, did anyone tell you that you have a face for T.V.?" he tried for a distracting route, hoping that his brain can come up with a way to get the man to leave him alone or that he can stall time until Kendall came over and helped.

The sound of a gunshot rung and the man in front of Logan collapsed onto his knees before he keeled over onto his side. Logan looked on in shock as he saw Kendall with one foot on the stomach of the unconscious pirate he had been fighting with his gun raised.

"Just in case you didn't know, that thing in your hand is a gun. You pull the trigger and it releases a bullet that saves you from assholes like the one that was reaching to snap your neck." Kendall instructed Logan like if the boy was a little five-year-old child that was learning how to ride a bike for the first time.

"B-but you just k-kill-"

"Killed someone? Yes I did and I saved your life. Next time, I won't do it. If you wanna live, you better learn how to pull that trigger." Kendall might've sounded harsh, but he was being honest. He wasn't gonna be able to protect both himself and Logan while also trying to wait for James and Carlos to come and save him. He was sure that his two partners got the message and were on their way over to help him.

"Can you at least give me advice?" Logan asked as two more pirates climbed up onboard next to Kendall, who quickly delivered a right hook to knock one out and put the second one in a choke-hold, suffocating the air out of him.

Kendall pondered before he sighed and released the unconscious pirate in his arms. He wiped his hands on his diving suit before he turned back to Logan. "Hold your breath as you shoot, it makes things easier and don't think about it as murdering someone. Think about it as self-defense." Kendall used the same advice that James had given him when they first met back in Colombia and the incident on the roof. It worked for him so maybe it could work for someone as smart as Logan claimed himself to be.

Logan nodded before he saw a pirate sneaking up behind Kendall. He raised his weapon, Kendall throwing himself to the side as Logan held his breath and fired a bullet into the man's head, standing shocked at what he's just done. He almost fell to his knees before the sound of more gunfire alerted him back from his guilt-filled state and threw himself behind the boxes with Kendall.

"Where the hell are you, James and Carlos?" Kendall growled out the question as he and Logan circled around the boxes and avoided the gunfire that was coming from the side of the boat. Kendall was looking out for any signs of his friends while Logan nervously looked to Kendall for any advice on how to get out of this.

"Your friends are coming?" Logan asked hopefully, wanting any way of getting away from all of the pirates and stuff that was trying to kill him and Kendall. His show better give him a big raise for all the shit that he was dealing with right now.

Before Kendall can answer, the sound of a turret going off from the boats of the pirates startled them as four pirates climbed on from the opposite side. Now they were boxed in. If they stood up, they would get ripped apart and if they stayed pinned down, the four pirates that climbed up would kill them… unless Logan manned up and did what he did before and helped Kendall kill the pirates.

Kendall wrapped his feet around the ankle of one of the pirates, bringing him down and shooting a bullet in another one's head. He grabbed the shoulders of the man who he brought down and slammed his face into the ground, knocking him out cold. Kendall avoided killing people if he can just knock them out and dispatch them that way. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Just because he's killed a few dozen people didn't mean he was a murderer. He didn't do it for fun. It never got easier for him and according to Carlos, who needed to hurry his ass up with James, said that meant he was a good person.

Logan bit the inside of his gums to stop his breath mid-way and shot the man in the chest, the blood from the open wound dripping over Logan's face. The feeling of the warm liquid flowing down his face made him cringe and whine as he started breathing again, making him unable to fight the last guy that was starting to get on top of him.

Kendall quickly came to his rescue, yanking the man off and shoving him hard enough that he hit the railings of the boat and fell off backwards. Kendall examined the face of Logan and smirked to himself as the turret kept going off in the background. Logan looked a lot better with blood on his face. It made him look more badass on top of being cute.

An explosion echoed and Kendall found himself grinning ear-to-ear as Logan started panicking again, looking everywhere to find out where the sound came from.

"What was that!?"

"Woo-hoo! Alright James and Carlos!" Kendall started hollering in pure excitement as he started fist-pumping the air at the arrival to his two friends in their trusty seaplane. The boat started shaking and that was when Kendall found himself losing his grin to the realization.

The explosion to the boat that James and Carlos destroyed traveled to the boat he and Logan were on, setting the boat on fire.

"Damn! Logan it's time to go!" Kendall screamed as he led Logan to the railing and where James and Carlos parked the seaplane over in the ocean. "We gotta jump!" Logan was about to jump before he suddenly turned around and ran back to the boxes. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Logan grabbed his camera that he almost had forgotten and made a 180 turn back to Kendall. "Now we can go." Logan was thrown off of the burning boat by Kendall, the blonde boy following suit and the boat blowing up behind them.

Kendall and Logan swam to the seaplane, the door opening and two men standing on the other side. One was a tall brunette man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth, a smirk present on his handsome face as he stared down at Kendall and Logan. His Hawaiian shirt gave the impression that he liked tropical resorts with his khaki pants adding to the image. His brown shoes squeaked as he bent down to hold a hand out to Kendall.

"Really can't leave you alone for a minute, can we?"

Kendall smirked back at him. "Hey I had everything under control, James"

The second man, who was shorter than James, grinned down at Kendall. He was wearing a black shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. He had short dark hair and features that Logan found to be adorable. Logan's never told anyone besides his step-brother and his wife about his secret of being gay; being slightly ashamed of it, but it was alright to look as long as he kept it hidden to himself. And from what he can see of these three men, they were all absolutely gorgeous.

"Really? Then why did James and I had to save your ass… again?" the second man smirked when Kendall shrugged and chuckled.

"Actually, Carlos; I had it under control until they blew up the boat."

"Uh-huh, sure you did." He didn't buy Kendall's excuse, having heard it many times over the years of their treasure hunting days. He caught Logan's eye before the television host could look away. "Well, if it isn't the handsome and talented Logan Mitchell,"

James tossed his cigar into the ocean when he saw Logan, spitting afterwards to get his mouth cleaner than it was at the moment. He smiled down at Logan with his game-winning smile that made all succumb to him. "Well hello there, Mr. Mitchell. Anybody ever tell you that you're handsome and talented?" he ran one hand through his hair as he helped pull him into the seaplane, kissing his hand afterward.

Kendall groaned when James all but ignored helping him up into the seaplane. He shot Carlos a smile of gratitude when the man helped him in.

Logan did his best to try and cover the blush on his face. He smiled instead. "Flattery will get you screen time." He offered, ready to start recording again. He was grateful that it still worked, the piece of equipment having cost a fortune.

James brightened at the offer, doing a quick fix of his hair and features before he stood in front of Logan, waiting for the man to start recording him. James always loved the spotlight for anything that didn't involve exposing his, Kendall's, and Carlos' treasure hunting adventures. This didn't exactly count since it wasn't an adventure… at least… not yet according to the smirk on Kendall's face as Carlos pulled him in and started showing him a book…

Wait! A book?! He found it?!

"Save that battery, handsome." James winked before he brushed past Logan to stand near Kendall and Carlos. "Is that…?"

Kendall nodded with a grin the size of Texas on his face. "Yep and it explains exactly what I said about Drake," Kendall said as he took the driver's seat of the plane. "He faked his death, just like I told you both." Kendall motioned for Carlos to shut the door to the plane so they can take off.

"Thanks for the loan, Kendall." Logan held the gun out for one of the three men to take. James took it and placed it in the glove department. "I think I earned a look of that book when we land." Logan looked down at his camera to overlook the footage of what happened on the boat with him and Kendall.

James, who took the seat next to Kendall, and Carlos, who took a seat across from Logan in the back, both looked to Kendall in confusion. Kendall gave them a nonchalant look as he started flying the seaplane back to land, away from the wreckage that had once been his boat…

Or rather the boat of Logan's television show. Oh he had to see the look on his face when he told his producers about what happened. It was sure to be priceless.

…

Parking the seaplane back by James' bar, Kendall and his friends were glancing around in the book that Kendall had found in the coffin while Logan decided that he needed to man up and talk to his producers about the little mishap that they had on the boat. Kendall was right in saying that the look on Logan's face was priceless. As he stared at him now, his brown eyes widened and his lips opening and closing as he talked on his phone to his producers, Kendall was sure that it was the funniest things that he's seen in awhile.

"Drake sailed into the Pacific and took the Spanish fleet completely by surprised…"

Kendall was telling James and Carlos the story of Drake that he read about in the book as Logan stepped outside to call his station. They were in another boat that James and Carlos had purchased while Kendall took the time to study the book.

"He captured their ships; he took all their maps, their journals, their letters, and recorded the whole thing in this book…" James opened his mouth to ask something before Kendall continued his story. Carlos, seeing where this was going, opened a cupboard to get something snacks. "But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all of his charts and logbooks, including this one, and swore his entire crew to silence."

"Uh-huh, so that-"

"Y'see, Drake discovered something on that voyage, guys…" Carlos offered James a bag of chips, the taller man nodding before he opened it and started eating as Kendall babbled on about the book. "Something so secret and so valuable," Carlos was making circle motions with his free hand at Kendall's recollection as he ate a cupcake. "That they couldn't risk it getting out."

James stopped chewing, "Okay Kendall just pretend for a second that we don't care about any of that stuff and cut to the chase, will ya?"

Kendall smirked as he started flipping pages, "Two men only interested in the climax. You two must be a real hit with the men and ladies."

James puffed with pride, "Never had any complaints."

Carlos nodded with a grin. "Same here."

"Okay then, just for you two, my wonderful friends, I'll jump to the good part, just for you." Kendall found what he was looking for and laid the book flat on the table of the small boat for them to see. It was a map, more specifically, a map to El Dorado. James and Carlos were baffled, chips and cake falling out their mouths from their hung jaws.

"El goddamn Dorado…"

Kendall laughed, "Eh, see? He was on to something big, all right."

"Does it say anything else?" Carlos flipped through all the pages before Kendall took it back, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Oh, so nowyou're interested."

"Ummm, duh, of course we are." James said as if Kendall was stupid.

Kendall frowned, jumping to the end of the book. "Unfortunately, no… last page was torn out." Kendall showed the tare at the end of the book that had James and Carlos cursing. "It don't matter. I'm telling you guys, this is it… this is finally it. All our hard work, everything we've been through… this is it."

"Yeah… except…" Carlos pointed outside to the window where Logan was standing on his phone, telling his producers about the incident on the boat.

Kendall looked to Logan before back to Carlos. "Carlos, man, the man can hold his own, you should've seen him out there kicking ass and putting bullets in those pirates' skulls."

"As hot as he is, Carlos has a point here. What are we supposed to tell him? 'We just found the lost city of gold'. Maybe his producer can get it on the air tonight." James explained to Kendall the problem of keeping Logan around. As much as James would've liked to pursue the man out there on the phone… it was business first and sex second. "Kendall? Do you trust us?"

He shrugged, "More or less."

"Then you should know that we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure unless we cut him loose right now." Carlos pointed to the man pacing outside on the dock talking to his producers.

Kendall chuckled, "You guys are real gentlemen."

"We know… it stinks…" Carlos pointed to Logan. "He'll get over it."

Kendall and James saw Logan looking in here, smiling and waving as James blew him a kiss, the blush on Logan's face being caught this time around. Both thought that this man was beautiful, but they had a job to do and the last thing that Kendall and James needed was to get distracted by Logan's looks and personality. James was surprised that Kendall was giving Logan the eye, but shrugged it off for now for the sake of the job.

Carlos put the boat into drive and the boat started driving away, Logan's yells of protests being heard from the port as he drove them away. If they ever met Logan again, he was gonna be pissed and hate them.

Oh well, the odds of seeing him again outside of him being on T.V. was slim to none.

End of Chapter 1 of The Greatest Treasure.

Yeah, this is the third time you all saw this. I am hoping and praying that the next time I start writing this second chapter, which I am hoping to be soon; I won't lose it due to computer viruses or just simply waking up and seeing that it somehow got deleted in the middle of the night. Still trying to figure that one out.

Anyways, you saw in the summary that there's Kendall/Logan, James/Logan, and Carlos/Logan. The answer for that being there will be hints of romance on all sides when it comes to Logan. These three boys won't have an easy time ignoring him when he comes back, despite them all being job junkies.

The official final pairing will be obvious as we go along the story. You might see it here if you look closely.

The search begins next time and slight tragedy will follow soon. Aside from the romance, friendship and adventure, angst plays a role in the story too. You'll see what I mean soon.

Which back story is your favorite for these versions of the guys? I prefer Logan's since I know the future :)

And finally, review if you enjoyed. It helps me to update faster if I know there's people out there that actually give a damn about the story.

Next Time: Chapter 2


End file.
